


Washing Machine Love.

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sherlock Kink Meme Prompt: Screwing on a washing machine.<br/>Mycroft over loads the washing machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Machine Love.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd late night entry.

“You’ve overloaded the washing machine.” Greg mumbled through a mouth full of eggs, watching in amusement as Mycroft practically jumped for cover as his washing machine started to shift across the floor the sound of banging coming from within the box.

“I warned you that I am not adept at this…domesticity thing Gregory” Mycroft growled decidedly unamused, already feeling rather tender about the mornings events, and the little twinkle in Greg’s eye was _not_ helping!

“Well. Its hardly my fault that you don’t want to go to work with cum stains on your trousers is it? I offered to let you wear a pair of my best trousers” Greg answered leaning back in his seat to watch Mycroft nervously move away from the machine as it managed to move an astounding distance away from the wall in one bounce. 

“Your trousers don’t fit. We have been through this before. I’m too tall.I may have no choice! Your machine seems to be devouring them whole!” Mycroft complained bitterly finding enough courage to move closer to the machine in an attempt to hold it in place.

Greg leaned back further in his chair taking in the rather welcome view of Mycroft in shirt and tie, underwear peaking from beneath his shirt tail every time he leaned forward, his waistcoat already on, his suit jacket over the kitchen chair and his socks and shoes on, looking just a little bit ridiculous, but Greg wasn’t about to tell the poor man, who was now trying to tackle the machine back into the corner. “I told you just to forget my laundry Mycroft, you should have just done your trousers and that was it.”

“A week’s worth of dirty washing needed doing Detective Inspector Lestrade. I do not necessarily believe in washing machines but I do believe in economy of time. It seemed a waste to do 1 pair of trousers alone! Which will probably be ruined anyway! So if you would please excuse my language. Fuck you! I was just trying to be of assistance!” Mycroft shot over his shoulder letting out a tiny yelp as the machine bounced again, so completely at war with the machine that he hadn’t noticed that Greg had moved away from his breakfast to press firmly against Mycroft , causing Mycroft to yelp in surprise again, this time holding onto the machine rather than trying to back away from it.

Greg smirked as Mycrofts reaction, trapping him between himself and the washing machine with nowhere to go, the machine vibrating wildly as it now had nowhere to go, Greg grinning from ear to ear as Mycroft suddenly realized that he was trapped and tried to pull away only for Greg to thrust his hips against Mycrofts arse, forcing his cock against the vibrating machine as the drum could still be heard knocking against the outer walls, sending firm jolts of arousal from Mycrofts suddenly interested cock.

“Gregory…” Mycroft panted clinging to the machine, suddenly week kneed as another jump of the machine send him back against Greg’s cock which was now rapidly hardening. The hot breath Greg was blowing against his neck and ears was not helping either as he began to grind against Mycroft’s arse giving him no relief. 

“Say the word and this stops Mycroft. If it doesn’t, push down your pants and grab hold of the machine, and don’t you fucking let go until I tell you that you can, is that understood?” Greg growled in his most dangerous voice, the type reserved for felons. 

Mycroft couldn’t have said no if he wanted to, not really managing to push his pants down further than his thighs, leaving a trail of precome against the poor hapless machine that was now in a set rhythm, beating and vibrating against Mycroft’s cock without remorse. 

Greg produced a bottle of cooking oil, from somewhere moved back for a moment to slick himself before ramming into Mycrofts already notably well used arse, the washing machine distracting Mycroft well enough for him not to complain about how sore his posterior already was.

Greg started a pace that worked perfectly in time with his washing machine, every few seconds other than the constant vibrating the machine’s drum would bounce hard enough to elicit groans and gasps from Mycroft, who was now becoming even more overstimulated, his mouth open and panting, every muscle in his body hard and poised. 

Greg moved in and out of Mycroft, making sure to never let him move his cock away from the machine, using his free hand to grab onto Mycrofts tie like collar like a leash, wrapping his hand around it a few times and guiding Mycroft to lean forward against the machine until his entire body was wrapped around it, a louder gasp echoing from Mycroft as the machine began to vibrate against his nipples, making him practically writhe against it.

Greg using the tie to pin him down by his neck, Mycroft now supported by his chest on top of the machine rather his legs which were now elevated off the floor by the hand holding him down and the cock ploughing his arse.

“P.Please!” He yelled out loudly, feeling Greg Jerk on his tie his cock now achingly hard and over sensitive, the machines side now covered in precome. 

“Not until the spin cycle in nearly over.” Greg warned stopping his movements to pin Mycroft wholly to the machine, feeling the vibrations of the machine right through him causing him to whimper.

Mycroft began to jerk his hips back and forth, trying to get away from the intensity of the vibrations, letting out hitched sobbing breaths as the tip of his cock slipped against the body heated metal of the machine. “please…too much”

Greg took mercy on him, knowing that the machine was close to finished anyway and started a new heavy pace deliberately ignoring the machines rhythm for his own urgent one. Slamming into Mycroft.

“Better cum then before the machine stops or you can go to work with a stiffy.” Greg warned jerking at the tie just enough to make it difficult for Mycroft to breath.

The machine let out an all mighty rumble, the vibrating getting more intense before it suddenly started to stutter and slow. The new stimulation too much for Mycroft to bare as he emptied his load against its side, in a silent scream, jet after jet of come he didn’t even know he had, shot from out his cock leaving him breathless and sore. Greg having joined him, gripping the tie tighter for a moment before releasing it and himself into Mycroft with a satisfied, slightly stilted groan.

Greg slipped out, pulling Mycroft off by his tie, before helping him straighten it and loosen it slightly, surprised to see just how red faced Mycroft was, leaning back on the machine as he panted for dear life, his cock, thigh, shirt and waistcoat covered in no small amount of spunk. Mycroft leaned back against the machine like a man might a life boat, trying to stay up.

Greg grinned at him as the sound of water began to fill his machine for the second time for its second rinse cycle. The grin made Mycroft whimper as he realised just what was going through Greg’s head. And no neither of them were that young anymore! He looked down taking note of the fact that he was now covered in cum, and washing his entire outfit would be a lost cause. He might as well just throw it out!

“ ’M going back to bed. Let Anthea know I’m taking a sick day.And to please bring a spare set of clothing to your apartment for tomorrow” Mycroft grumbled managing to move off the machine but right into Greg’s arms who helped him stand up, with wobbly uncooperative legs toward the bathroom, deciding to worry about cleaning the side of the machine later.

“You feeling better though?” Greg asked as he gently helped Mycroft to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt, taking special care with his tie.

“Yes thank you. Apologies for my earlier outbursts. That was exactly what I needed. It has been a trying week” Mycroft mumbled as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in the bath as his arse now felt rather raw.

“see I always know what you need.” Greg grinned feeling rather pleased with how hard he’d managed to rodger Mycroft.


End file.
